Ambrosus
|signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Ambrosus (アンブロサス Anburosasu) is a wandering mage. Unaffiliated with any guilds and preferring to keep to himself, Ambrosus travels Earth Land on his lonesome, always on the prowl for magical artifacts and other opportunities that may peak his magician's heart. It is no surprise that, with such a fascination with magic, Ambrosus dabbles in the arts himself. Ambrosus is a practitioner in the illustrious . While having a low number of spirits at the time, Ambrosus is always on the prowl for more. He often checks shops known to sell magic items for such equipment. Ambrosus however, is more interested in the Zodiacs, making it his goal to obtain as many as he can get his hands on. Unknown to many due to his humanoid appearance, Ambrosus is truly a doll, animated through a ritual that functioned exactly like . This ritual brought the doll to life, whom would dub itself Ambrosus. Being given a lacrima that would keep him from reverting back to his original state, Ambrosus began to understand what life was. Following the eventual demise of his human creator, the doll now known as Ambrosus took his leave to explore Earth Land and all it has to offer. Appearance Personality History Abilities Doll Physiology While highly humanoid in appearance, Ambrosus, in actuality, is a doll whom has been given life through . As one would expect, Ambrosus being a doll would make his physiology and how his body works extremely different than how the bodies of humans work, or any organic being for that matter. One of the main differences between Ambrosus's physiology is that while he possesses organs, he doesn't require them to live. While organic beings are kept alive by the functionality of their organs and organ systems, Ambrosus's body is animated solely by magic and magic alone. For this reason, injuries and wounds that are fatal to humans or other living creatures are otherwise ineffective against him. The Lacrima that keeps Ambrosus's body from reverting to it's original form merely restores any damaged organs as those are essentially a part of his person. This essentially means that targeting internal organs in hopes of defeating or killing Ambrosus is otherwise pointless, as he shrugs off such attacks as if they were nothing. It's also important to note that, due to Ambrosus's organs being merely accessory, he possesses unlimited physical stamina. This is due to fatigue being associated with a lack of energy in the muscles. Due to Ambrosus's body being animated by magic and magic alone, he doesn't have to worry about loss of physical energy in the slightest. It should also be noted that like animated through Personification Magic, Ambrosus doesn't feel pain, thus beating him into submission has little effect. For this reason, it is extremely difficult for one to keep Ambrosus out of commission during a battle. It's important to note however that Ambrosus's inability to feel pain also makes it easy for one to take things from him if he isn't looking as it's a sure guarantee he won't feel anything touching him unless it actually causes his head to move as he'll easily notice the shift in vision. Due to this weakness, Ambrosus is prone to keeping his keys where he can see them and be able to react at a moments notice if someone tries to touch them. While extremely difficult to put Ambrosus down, it isn't impossible at all. While not so much of a disadvantage as it's a weakness for any Mage, exhausting Ambrosus's Magic Reserves is the most common way of defeating him. And due to the form of magic he employs being a rather taxing one in form of how it drains magic power, exhausting his Magic Reserves isn't a hassle in most cases. Furthermore, although installed with a Lacrima that keeps him from reverting to his original state, it is entirely possible for one to temporarily halt the process in one of two ways. The easiest way for one to do this is by utilizing or other forms of magic that can cancel out his Lacrima. This will cause Ambrosus to revert back to his doll form until the Lacrima recovers from being cancelled out. It generally takes five minutes or less for the Lacrima to return Ambrosus back to his humanoid form. The second, and much more difficult way of reverting Ambrosus to his original form is by damaging the Lacrima within his body. While some think this is an easy task, the Lacrima is extremely small in size and frequently changes location in his body. While the Lacrima can't be destroyed per say, it can take significant damage that forces Ambrosus to revert to his doll form so the Lacrima can repair the damages done to itself. On average this can take around thirty minutes. Overall, Ambrosus's Doll Physiology makes him an incredibly tough opponent to keep down in a battle, especially when one is not knowledged on how to handle such opposition. However it's far from impossible. Ways of Combat Physical Prowess Average Strength: Magical Prowess Skilled Sensor: Ambrosus displays the ability to be able to sense the Magic Powers of others to determine their location, as well as gain a rough draft on how large their Magical Reserves are.Chaos, Blooming Like Flowers: Ambrosus senses the ominous energy generated from the forest.Chaos, Blooming Like Flowers: Ambrosus senses varies magical signatures from around different sides of the Forest of Death, sensing twenty-two in total at one point.Chaos, Blooming Like Flowers: Ambrosus senses a magical signature of immense power, determining whomever generated such power to be S-Class at the very least. Ambrosus's skill with Magic is so great that he has shown capable of sensing Magical Power over extreme distances, at the very least, capable of sensing various magical powers throughout an entire forest with relative ease.Chaos, Blooming Like Flowers: Ambrosus senses varies magical signatures from around different sides of the Forest of Death, sensing twenty-two in total at one point. Assorted Abilities Pseudo-Immortality: Magic Ambrosus is a practitioner in the famed Celestial Spirit Magic, a that allows one to summon , a race of magical beings whom embody the constellations. By using the respective key of a Celestial Spirit, one is able to summon forth one of these creatures from the . When summoning a Spirit, the key is engulfed in a soft, golden light of pure magical power. Once summoned, a Spirit is capable of doing a variety of task, be they combat related or anything else for that matter. As with many whom practice this magic, Ambrosus's Spirits have varying levels of power. Lacaille for example is noted to be a formidable force, making him much more ideal for combat than Circinus whom is rather fragile and much more fit for transportation or even entertainment. Celestial Spirits are still sentient beings with their own personalities and may act on their own accord however. Those whom practice Celestial Spirit Magic have the potential to acquire extremely rare Gold Keys which bestows one with the power to summon the "Ecliptic Zodiacs", Spirits whom embody the astrological signs. However, it is much more common for one to have a Silver Key, which can be purchased at stores more often than not. So far, Ambrosus possesses a total of 2 Spirits, both belonging to the Silver Key category, a not-so impressive feat. With his ability to summon Spirits being limited by his Magic Power, the greater the number and power of Spirits summoned, the quicker his Magic Power is depleted. Due to the relatively low number of Spirits Ambrosus possess at the moment, his limit is unknown as keeping a Spirit belonging to the Silver Key category active is a rather simple feat. Equipment Major Battles Trivia *Ambrosus's appearance is based on Mephisto Pheles from Blue Exorcist References Category:Mages Category:Male Characters Category:Celestial Spirit Mages Category:Magical Constructs Category:Independent Mages